


Drabble Collection: Jalec

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 80
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Collecting all my Jalec drabbles of 100 words (plus some double drabbles). Ratings from G to Explicit (in each chapter summary).





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> It's been suggested to me that sorting my drabbles by pairing might be preferable. Feel free to prompt me for more Jalec goodness! ;)

Because I didn't want to lose the comments, I kept placeholders for my other drabbles, which I moved to their own collections ([Sherdario](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12574200) / [others](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12574460)).

**Everything from[Chapter 19](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11803206/chapters/26625255) onwards is Jalec.**


	2. “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malace, adult.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12574460/chapters/28640692)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164073834206/hey-have-you-seen-the-oh))


	3. “I almost lost you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stucky, gen.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12574460/chapters/28640716)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164145814621/2-7-or-14-for-stucky-for-the-drabble-meme))


	4. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherdario, gen.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12574200/chapters/28640064)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164171487186/sherdario-21-peeks))


	5. "What we have here is a failure of communication."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malace, post-season 2 finale.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12574460/chapters/28640728)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164225278291/malace-50-what-we-have-here-is-a-failure-of))


	6. "Tell me a secret."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherdario fluff.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12574200/chapters/28640072)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164415142946/sherdario-41-45))


	7. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy x Lydia, post season-2 finale.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12574460/chapters/28640744)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164484908526/lyzzy-32))


	8. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherdario h/c.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12574200/chapters/28640172)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/165019264936/5-14-23-sherdario))


	9. "Don’t you ever do that again!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherdario.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12574200/chapters/28640192)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/165549809486/sherdario-dont-you-ever-do-that-again))


	10. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherdario fluff.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12574200/chapters/28640212)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/165869278296/11-for-our-lovely-goofballs-sherdario-3))


	11. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherdario, Part 1 of 3, continued [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11803206/chapters/27857580).

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12574200/chapters/28640268)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/166012894696/sherdario-38-absolutely-love-your-work-btw))


	12. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherdario, continuation from [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11803206/chapters/27856128), Part 2 of 3. Continued [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11803206/chapters/27878229).

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12574200/chapters/28640268)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/166015083511/32-sherdario))


	13. "Kiss me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherdario, continuation from [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11803206/chapters/27857580), part 3 of 3.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12574200/chapters/28640268)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/166047739796/you-never-do-my-drabbles-13-for-sherdario))


	14. A kiss that shouldn’t have happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malace.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12574460/chapters/28640756)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/166211505991/malace-12-for-the-kiss-drabbles-but-also-id))


	15. A kiss because I have literally been watching you all night and I can’t take anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherdario.

[Moved here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12574200/chapters/28640288).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/166252823226/15-a-kiss-because-i-have-literally-been-watching))


	16. Tipsy kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherdario.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12574200/chapters/28640312)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/166281005926/as-requested-by-henrythehap-on-ao3-for-mattdom))


	17. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherdario, mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble inspired by [this video](https://twitter.com/ShadowhuntersTV/status/922994270419566592) from Dom’s takeover… ;)

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12574200/chapters/28640324)


	18. Picture with dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherdario.

[Moved here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12574200/chapters/28640332)


	19. “I wish I could hate you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jalec, gen.

Jace would be the first one to tell you that he was charming, basically irresistible, and although Alec would never tell him so, it was an unfortunate fact that this was entirely true. Even when his parabatai was running after Clary Fairchild and endangering everything, Alec couldn’t resist the pull of those magnetic eyes, the smile that seemed to be just for him. One touch from Jace, and Alec’s resolve melted like snow in the sunshine. Jace owned his heart, no matter how much it hurt. 

Alec wished he could hate Jace, but it was much easier to hate himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164139279861/jalec-36))


	20. "Come over here and make me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jalec, mature.

Sometimes Jace was really asking for it, Alec thought and charged his smirking parabatai. As expected Jace blocked him, but there were advantages of having trained with someone for almost 15 years, and Alec easily avoided his retaliating swing. Instead he whirled around and shoved Jace against the wall in one quick move, immobilizing him. Jace’s eyes glinted dangerously, and Alec knew he only had seconds before he freed himself. Leaning down, Alec slanted his lips over Jace’s, plundering his mouth until his parabatai went pliant against him. Moving away, Alec drawled, “Now, be so kind and suck my dick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164063765896/jalec-with-1))


	21. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jalec, AU. Rated: G.

Being usually a Starbucks kind of guy Jace only went into The Institute the first time because he was seriously caffeine-deprived. Then he came back almost every day - and not because of the coffee. He didn’t care about that. What he did care about was tall-dark-and-handsome (nametag Alec) behind the counter. Jace was usually good at flirting, but for some reason none of his best material had any effect. Until the day he was so busy staring into the barista’s hazel eyes that he spilled his entire coffee down his shirt - turned out Alec preferred his men wet and embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164140178551/if-no-one-has-asked-yet-how-about-jalec-for-40))


	22. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen!Jalec. Rated: Teen.

Jace might be a bit self-centered, but he wasn’t blind. Alec was, after all, _his_ in ways no one else could ever hope to equal. However, what good would exposing his parabatai’s most precious secret do? 

Then came Jace’s 18th birthday and the bottle of tequila Hodge presented him with, which he emptied almost single-handedly, sitting on the roof, waiting for the sun to come up. When it did, its rays painted Alec golden, the only steady thing as the world spun dizzyingly. Staring, Jace couldn’t help himself; he pressed a clumsy to kiss to lips that opened in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164143748621/im-gonna-send-you-a-few-of-these-all-jalec-pls))


	23. "Kiss me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jalec, AU, gen.

Alec looked down at the complete stranger who had just accosted him with a ludicrous request. The guy was gorgeous, Alec had to admit, and he was rather proud that he managed to drawl carelessly, “Does that line ever work?”

The stranger deflated a bit. “Please, just one kiss - that girl won’t leave me alone!” Genuine worry colored his voice. Alec felt himself weaken, and the handsome face brightened again. “I’m Jace, by the way.”

Jace’s eyes danced, and Alec’s heart did a funny little twist. So, before he could second-guess himself, he leaned down and kissed that warm smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164174103126/im-sending-1-13-24-38-and-hoping-youll-get))


	24. “No one needs to know.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Teen.

“Jace, what did we do?” Alec sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands, tension radiating from him.

Jace scooted over, hooking his chin over his parabatai’s bare shoulder. Alec stiffened but didn’t pull away, which Jace took as a win. He pressed a kiss to Alec’s neck. “Something that was long overdue, if you ask me.”

“Yeah?” Rueful laughter escaped Alec. “There are people who’d disagree.”

Jace shrugged. “So what? This is just you and me, Alec, no one else.”

Alec half turned, resting his forehead against Jace’s. “You and me.”

His lips tasted like future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164183681781/jalec-47-and-22))


	25. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-season 2 finale. Rated: G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't even seen it yet, but I couldn't help myself. :)

Later, when Jace explains what really happened, Alec isn't surprised. Laughing ruefully he pulls Jace into a tight embrace. "I guess I owe Clary my thanks." He adds in a whisper, "If I'd lost you..."

Jace looks up at him, their faces only inches apart, and Alec suddenly can't breathe. He wants to lighten the mood, but he's too raw, and Jace is too close. "Can one be in love with more than one person?"

His answer comes in the form of lips against his own, and they cling together, terrified of what might come, but not alone. Never alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164206538306/ask-number-2-still-jalec-i-think-im-in-love))


	26. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen!Jalec. Rated: Teen.

Alec hasn’t been able to stop looking at Jace. For once he can’t bring himself to care, although he knows they have to be careful. Not today, though. Today no one in the crowd of well-wishers will blame him for staring. Today, they all think they know what’s on his mind when his hand comes to rest against his side.

Right then Jace looks up, and their eyes lock as if drawn together by magnets. Alec licks his lips, and Jace steps closer, eyes darkening, his breath hot against Alec’s skin as he whispers, “Let’s get out of here, _parabatai_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164256860106/34-jalec-xd))


	27. "Wanna dance?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates!AU. Rated: G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has a companion/sequel [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11803206/chapters/26829177).

Jace had never believed in soulmates. So when he laid eyes on Alec, he ignored the sudden flare of warmth at his side, where his Mark was located, and repeated his father’s words: “Love is weakness.”

Hand pressed to his flank, Alec looked heartbroken, and Jace apologized, “I’m sorry. You’ll find someone else.”

Except Alec didn’t. Instead time passed, and he became the closest friend Jace had ever had - until prom night. Ice cold with the thought of Alec going away to college, Jace decided his father could go fuck himself.

Taking a deep breath, he walked across the dancefloor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164455635121/why-not-jalec-wanna-dance))


	28. "Marry me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates!AU. Rated: Teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion/sequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11803206/chapters/26805114).

Alec had never wanted anyone but Jace, not in all the years since his soulmate rejected him. Still, he had decided college was his fresh start, his chance to maybe find love with someone who wanted him back.

Yet when Jace asked him to dance he didn’t hesitate, and they swayed together while their mouths brushed over each other, slow and sweet, belying the hammering rhythm of Alec’s heartbeat. When a teacher pointedly cleared his throat, Alec blushed but Jace only smiled joyfully and whispered, “Please be mine, Alec.”

A snort of laughter escaped Alec. “I’ve always been yours, stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164492878696/jalec-and-28-pls))


	29. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret relationship fluff. Rated: Teen.

It used to be that Jace slept like a log. However, Valentine and the _Morningstar_ changed that, so when Alec carefully opens the door to Jace’s room his parabatai jerks awake immediately, relaxing when he recognizes Alec. He looks rather attractive, all sleep-mussed hair and bare skin, and Alec leans in for a kiss. Jace responds with fervor, but when they break apart, he grumbles anyway, “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

Grinning, Alec takes his hand. “Well, everyone’s asleep, and you were the one who wanted to christen my shiny new desk…”

Jace has rarely jumped out of bed so enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164644121421/14-20-29-jalec))


	30. "Wanna bet?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost-smut. :) Rated: Mature.

Jace was loud when he had sex. Sometimes, tortured by the echoes of Jace’s pleasure, both through the wall and through their bond, Alec wondered whether he had something to prove. However, Jace was just as enthusiastic when Alec was the one taking him apart, and they both got used to activating their _Soundless_ runes. Still, they had always been competitive…

“Bet you can’t keep quiet while I fuck you on my desk!”

Jace’s eyes glinted dangerously, but all he did was press his lips together defiantly. Pushing him against the table, Alec hid his smirk against his parabatai’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164644815776/for-the-drabble-meme-8-wanna-bet-obviously))


	31. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mates!AU, mature.

Jace's mouth was hot against the back of Alec's neck, biting at the mate rune there, and a shivery laugh escaped Alec as he rocked backwards, Jace's erection sliding between his butt cheeks. "Fuck, what's gotten into you?"

"Actually, _I'm_ trying to get into _you_ ," Jace chuckled breathlessly. "Want you to smell of me all over..."

"Jace Wayland, are you _marking_ me?" Alec turned his head and fixed his parabatai with an amused stare.

To his surprise Jace flushed with embarrassment, voice dropping: "Well, Magnus shouldn't have flirted with you!"

Laughing fondly, Alec caught his mate in a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164673023766/jalec-5))


	32. "Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A massage. :) Rated: G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as placeholder for myltzi (LittleZion) for the Jalec Gift Exchange 2017.

Alec was in pain, and it was Jace's fault. A stupid sparring accident, and although Jace had activated his _iratze_ his parabatai was still wincing as he sat down on his bed. Jace desperately wanted to help, and the offer of a massage just burst out. 

He wasn't sure who was more surprised to hear Alec accepting - he or his parabatai. In any case, Jace wouldn't back down now, which was how he found himself straddling Alec's legs and carefully digging his fingers into his parabatai's lower back. Tension left Alec in a low, sinful moan, and Jace froze. _Oh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/164887023131/for-myltzi-a-placeholder-because-your-jalec-gift))


	33. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Rated: G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m suffering from writer’s block, but I did manage another one of these… <3

Stepping out of the portal, Jace ran smack-dab into his parabatai. A quick glance around the area showed no signs of danger, and Alec didn’t seem to be in distress. Rather, he was staring around him, awe-struck.

Things clicked into place for Jace. “You’ve never seen snow in the mountains, have you?”

Alec shook his head mutely, gazing at the expanse of glittering white surrounding them. An overwhelming feeling of fondness rose in Jace, and he stepped closer, pressing his lips to a cold-reddened cheek.

Before his parabatai could react, he scooped up a handful of snow and took aim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/165544054741/some-fluff-is-always-needed-jalec-dont-you-dare))


	34. Comfortable kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I still seem to be incapable of writing proper fic, I opened my inbox for more drabble prompts, this time [kiss-themed](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/166182188661/another-kiss-meme).

Before Alec, nobody ever touched Jace as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The first time Alec woke him from a nightmare with a gentle hand on his shoulder, Jace stiffened, hiding his face in the pillow, but instead of leaving, Alec silently started carding his fingers through his hair. He kept up the caress until Jace was boneless, content.

Touching quickly became habit, and one night Jace simply reached up, pulling Alec’s face down to his. No words were needed, just their mouths sliding lazily over each other. The most natural thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/166184266536/5-jalec))


	35. In the dark kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Teen.

They rarely kiss in the sunshine. Out of necessity their relationship is made of shadows and secrets, of whispered confessions and hidden embraces.

Alec doesn’t mind. He never thought he’d get this much, after all, never imagined Jace returning his feelings. It’s why he agreed to become parabatai, a decision he’s never regretted. Even if it means that he only gets to kiss Jace behind closed doors.

Jace, on the other hand, sometimes chafes under the need for secrecy, and Alec loves him for it. They kiss in the dark, but between them, their love shines brightly, like the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/166187232866/for-the-kiss-prompt-please-8-jalec))


	36. "His hands were all over you! I can't keep hiding like this!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Teen.

_“Just flirt a little, it’s easy.”_ Jace could have kicked himself. The one time Alec went along with his plan, and now he was stuck watching his parabatai make eyes at Magnus Bane. Rationally Jace knew that neither man was serious, but when Magnus patted Alec’s cheek fondly, Jace snapped. 

Storming up to them, he pulled Alec away, muttering something about an emergency. Ignoring Magnus’ amused eyes on them, he didn’t stop until they were outside.

Alec followed willingly but when Jace pushed him against a wall he teased, “So no more flirting?”

Jace shut him up with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/166249276651/hishertheir-hands-were-all-over-you-i-cant))


	37. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jalec from Magnus' POV. Angst. Rated: G.

Magnus isn't blind. Even if he hadn't seen the stricken look on Alec's face when the memory demon summoned the image of Jace, he'd still know that Alec Lightwood, his Alexander, used to be in love with his parabatai. Except Magnus isn't entirely sure that it's past tense. Not after hearing Alec _scream_ for Jace as his parabatai rune disappeared. 

Still, when Jace seems fine Alec appears desperate to win Magnus back. And instead of offering an apology in return, of asking whether maybe they should take a deeper look at their still-new relationship, Magnus nods and closes his eyes.


	38. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Jalec Squad girls. ;)

Jace is training when Alec comes in, stopping short at the sight of his parabatai, shirtless and sweaty. Hearing the tell-tale click of the lock, Jace looks up, swallowing at the hungry look in Alec’s eyes. Still, he manages to ask fake-casually, “Wanna help me train?”

Alec shakes his head, licking his lips as he stalks over to Jace. His voice drops low, making Jace shiver: “I think I’ve got a better idea…”

With that he smoothly goes to his knees, long fingers unbuckling Jace’s belt. Exhaling sharply, Jace digs his hands into his parabatai’s dark hair and holds on.


	39. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wings!AU. Rated: G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what the talented kayaczek @ Tumblr made for me! I simply had to write a drabble for it...

_Jace loved nothing more than flying with his parabatai. Alec with his great black wings cut through the air effortlessly, loosening arrows while Jace skimmed closer to the ground, Seraph blade in hand. No demon stood a chance against them, and Jace drank sweet triumph from Alec’s lips when they returned to the Institute, tired but victorious._

_However, what followed was even sweeter - Alec almost melting under Jace’s ministrations as he combed through the strong feathers, put them back in order until they were clean and glossy once more. Ready to fly again, just Alec and Jace and the sky._


	40. Cookie Crumbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Rated: Teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble for Pelin, who needed cheering up. Hope this does the trick. <3

At first, Alec was almost in awe of Jace, of the easy confidence he exuded. On second glance, however, he saw the lonely, hurt boy hiding underneath. So when his parents told them that they were to share a room while Jace settled in, he agreed readily enough. Already he wanted nothing more than to take care of the golden boy.

This urge only deepened with time, even as they both graduated to separate quarters, and it never failed to make Alec smile when he found Jace lounging in his room. If only he wouldn’t always choose Alec’s bed for it. Not so much because of what Alec’s imagination conjured up but because he had the horrible habit of eating cookies while spread out on Alec’s mattress like his own personal fantasy.

At least it helped dampen Alec’s libido to focus on the annoyance of finding crumbs in his sheets. That was, until the night he pushed open his door and Jace was in his usual spot, eating chocolate cookies - except he was naked, his teasing smirk an open challenge.

Alec’s higher brain functions short-circuited, and he pounced his parabatai, licking every last trace of chocolate out of Jace’s mouth.


	41. "Just like old times."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G.

“I’m getting serious flashbacks,” Jace panted, ducking behind a dumpster to hide from the Raum demon they were hunting.

Crouching beside him, Alec smirked. “Oh yes. And if I remember correctly, it also ended - just - like - _this_!”

The last words were accompanied by the zing of arrows embedding themselves unerringly into their prey.

“Good job! I think that’s what I said back then, too.” Jace held out his fist for Alec to bump, just like he had 12 years ago. Alec, however, simply used it to pull him in. Grinning, Jace let himself be kissed.

Not _everything_ was the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([x](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/166808308946/drabble-prompt-jalec-just-like-old-times))


	42. Wedding Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mundane!AU in the form of an edit + 150 words. Rated: G.

For a long time, Jace had thought marriage wasn’t for him. Not because he didn’t want it, but because it was hard to get rid of that small voice in his head (sounding suspiciously like his foster father) that insisted that he wasn’t good enough for it. So Jace restricted himself to a string of flings that meant little.

And all the while Alec was by his side, steadfast and loyal and undoubtedly the best thing to ever happen to Jace. Alec, who Jace had friend-zoned so hard for so long, because he couldn’t admit, even to himself, that he wanted what Alec was offering - his heart, unconditionally.

Until a drunken night and Alec’s lips against his own, every kiss causing his defenses to crumble, turning to dust at Alec’s touch. He woke in the morning, tangled up in Alec and with no desire to ever leave.

So he didn’t.


	43. the moment he knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G.

Jace heard people talk about falling in love all the time, but if he was being honest, he didn’t get what the big deal was. When he thought about growing old, it never involved one of the girls he slept with. Instead he pictured Alec with silver hair and lined face, grouchily complaining about the newest generation of Shadowhunters while they sat together in their office, co-heads of the Institute… The thought never failed to make Jace smile, it just felt natural. And if gradually the fantasy came to include clasped hands and lips meeting - well, that felt natural, too.


	44. “You did all of this for me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid!Jalec. Rated: G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://cassandraclare.tumblr.com/post/167133199219/from-son-of-the-dawn-the-first-story-in-ghosts-of).

Jace let Alec patch him up, managed to hold still while clever, gentle fingers cleaned the bloody gash, despite the sting of the disinfectant. He’d never had anyone touch him like this, full of care, as if he was _worth_ being taken care of. Isabelle had left to return their gear, so it was just the two of them, and Jace was strangely glad.

Once Alec had finished bandaging him, Jace glanced over his shoulder only to catch a funny half-smile lighting Alec’s usually so serious face as he asked, “Isn’t this better?”

Jace nodded, words stuck in his throat.


	45. Wings!kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G.

At first, their wings presented just another problem. How could they explain their appearance without giving away that they’d been breaking the parabatai law?

Still, seeing Alec soar through sky on night-black wings, Jace pushed himself off the ground, felt his own unfurl, the air catching beneath them as he joined his parabatai with a few strong beats of golden-white feathers. They chased each other in a complicated dance, bodies almost brushing at times, and Jace could see his own exhilaration mirrored on Alec’s face.

Already, flying together felt as natural as kissing, as the bond that bound them together.


	46. Sex on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship fluff. Rated: Mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble.

They made it to the beach just in time for sunset, and Alec had to admit that it was rather nice to watch the sky changing colors. Especially since no one was around who’d frown at the sight of parabatai holding hands as it slowly got darker. Actually, there was no one around, period, and when Jace pulled his head down for a kiss, Alec went willingly.

“This is nice,” Jace sighed into his mouth, and Alec couldn’t help but agree. After the difficult hunt of the past two days, they deserved this, and Jace was warm and eager in his arms. They made out for a long while, kisses slowly turning more hungry, hands beginning to wander, and Alec didn’t protest when Jace wormed a hand between their bodies and unzipped their jeans, wrapping his fingers around them both.

However, when Jace attempted to use his grip to guide them onto the sand, Alec balked. “Jace, we’re _not_ having sex on the beach. I’m not getting sand anywhere near my private parts.”

“ _Private parts_?!” Jace pouted, having obviously had his heart set on just that. Alec just raised an eyebrow and went to his knees, effectively shutting Jace up.


	47. Orgasm denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky prompt - adult, obviously. ;)

“You are a cruel man, Alec Lightwood.” Jace rocked backwards experimentally, although he knew that Alec was completely in control. In response to Jace’s complaint Alec’s fist tightened around the base of his cock, further staving off his climax.

“And insulting me right now is a good idea, how?” Alec’s breath caressed his neck hotly, and Jace shivered, biting back a moan. Buried hilt-deep inside him, Alec was just as hard, holding off his own orgasm by sheer force of will. Normally Jace loved his parabatai’s strength of character, but right now he wished Alec were just a bit weaker…


	48. A tearful, hard kiss before battle, bonus points if its a confessional kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future drabble. Rated: G.

They had faced death before. It was part of being a Shadowhunter, and they were among the best. Ever since feeling Jace’s soul being ripped from his by Valentine’s knife, Alec disliked not being at his parabatai’s side, but there was no danger of that here.

Yet something was different. Maybe because things had been different between them for a while, brewing under the surface in the wake of their respective break-ups. So, his heart hammering uncertainly, Alec stopped Jace with a hand on his arm. Then Jace met his eyes, shining with emotion, a second before their lips did.


	49. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathtub fluff. Rated: Teen.

“Did you drown in there?” Without waiting for an answer Jace opened the bathroom door from the hotel room they were sharing.

A surprised sqawk from Alec greeted him. “Jace, you ever hear of knocking?”

“Seriously, a _bath_? Dude, I’m just as filthy with demon slime as you. Just… keep playing with your rubber ducky, I’ll take a shower,” Jace laughed, starting to undress.

“Shut up. I hardly ever find a tub that’s big enough.” Alec stretched out again, but kept watching Jace, eyes darkening.

Stepping out of his underwear, Jace smirked, “So - is it big enough for two?”


	50. Speakeasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gif + drabble, 1920s AU. Rated: Teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the [1920s-themed music video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBlfZf0TOmE) Dom was in (I suggest listening on mute, though *g*).

Alec wasn’t a regular patron of speakeasies. He didn’t really see the point in breaking the law when he didn’t even _like_ alcohol. However, it was Izzy’s birthday, and this way he could at least make sure she got to enjoy a carefree evening while he stayed sober. That all changed when he laid eyes on the bartender of the joint, a gorgeous blonde who gave him the once-over, sending a frisson of excitement through Alec.

He would never be a big drinker, but later that night he discovered that he quite enjoyed the taste of moonshine on Jace’s tongue.


	51. A kiss we had to wait for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200 words. Rated: G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might have been inspired by a scene from 12 Monkeys. *g*

“Alec, what the hell are you doing?” Jace had tracked his parabatai to Central Park, where he found him turning an innocent tree into a pincushion of red-fletched arrows.

Lowering his bow grudgingly, Alec turned to him. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Jace sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. “You’ve been avoiding me. Even when I see you, it’s like you’re not here.”

“I’m here.” Alec sounded tired, making it hard for Jace to hold on to his annoyance. “If I’ve been… giving you space, it’s because you and Clary deserve the chance to figure out whatever is between you, without interference.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Jace’s temper flared up again, and he rounded in on Alec, who stubbornly stood his ground. They stared each other down until Jace burst out, “You don’t care about Clary. You’re pulling away because you’re in love with me.”

Alec flinched, face darkening as he bit out bitterly, “So what?! Main thing is that you and Clary get to be happy together.”

“There is no Clary and I!” Jace hissed angrily. And before he could think better of it, he grabbed Alec by the collar and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec's POV [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11803206/chapters/29322696).


	52. A kiss he didn't expect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's POV for [A kiss we had to wait for](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/29303382). Rated: G.

Alec had told himself that he was doing the right thing, stepping aside so Jace could be happy. However, when Jace's angry accusation hit him, he couldn't deny it. He _had_ been protecting himself, because after his relationship with Magnus had failed, he'd realized that he was right where he'd been when Clary had first burst into their lives. It had been too painful, so he'd withdrawn - and apparently missed something rather important. 

Jace's kiss, filled with a passion Alec had been too blind to see, felt more like an attack - but this was one fight Alec would lose happily.


	53. "It's the losing that haunts us."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G.

"I get why you never said anything, but Alec, isn't it worth the risk?"

"If we act on this, we're breaking the law."

"Yeah, but _knowing_ and not doing anything about it, it feels like the worst kind of torture."

"Do you think I don't know that? It was bad enough before - but I simply don't see any version of this that doesn't end badly, and losing you... Jace, losing you would be worse than never having you."

"But you have me anyway. You know that, right?"

"Please. Don't look at me like that."

"But it's working, isn't it?"

"...maybe."


	54. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature.

The first time Jace had gone down on Alec, it had been with more determination than skill, and Alec hadn't been much better. 

However, they had been nothing if not motivated, and it turned out that practice making perfect held true for sex as well as fighting. Now Jace took Alec in as deep as he could, his parabatai's throaty moan vibrating through them both as Alec's mouth tightened around him. It helped that their bodies already knew how to move together, pleasure echoing through their bond until the world whited out. 

They tumbled over the edge - together, like always.


	55. Listen, I did NOT mean to send that to you!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 150 words. Human AU. Rated: Teen.

"So you're in love with me?" 

Alec looked up from his homework to see his roommate nonchalantly leaning against the doorframe, smiling innocently as if he hadn't just upended Alec's entire world. 

"I... _what_?!" he managed, fumbling for an explanation that wouldn't leave their friendship in tatters. He'd really thought he had hidden his feelings well - no lingering glances when Jace came out of the shower, no drunken confessions, and only the barest minimum of passive-aggressive comments when Jace hooked up with some girl.

Preoccupied with his racing thoughts, he startled when his chair was grabbed and swivelled around. Alec gasped as Jace brandished his cell phone, eyes dancing. "I'm assuming you meant to send this to Izzy."

Alec knew exactly which message Jace was referring to, but before he could stop gaping, Jace moved to straddle him. Then their mouths met, and the phone fell to the ground, forgotten.


	56. Skill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: his first rimjob. ;)

Sometimes Jace hated that he hadn't gotten to be Alec's first - his first kiss, his first time, his first boyfriend. Mainly because he knew all too well that he could have been, if he'd gotten his act together sooner. 

And then there were times when he found himself if not grateful then at least deeply appreciative of Alec's experiences. Like now, lying stretched out on his stomach, hard cock trapped against his abs while Alec knelt behind him, driving him out of his mind with his tongue delving skilfully into Jace's ass. 

There was something to be said for skill.


	57. "fake sex sounds/banging on walls to annoy the neighbours"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mundane AU. Rated: Teen.

Later, Alec wasn't quite sure how he had ended up on a bed with Jace, both of them slamming the headboard against the wall while making obnoxious sex noises. 

Alright, so that part was Jace alone, because Alec might be willing to help his best friend annoy the crap out of his homophobic foster father, but there were _limits_. And he was quickly reaching his, with Jace's moans and groans sending his blood rushing south. His composure snapping, Alec grabbed Jace by the shoulders, fixing his startled eyes with a heated gaze. 

Who said those noises had to be fake?


	58. Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jace being a jackass and drawing Alec's parabatai rune upside down ;)

"Jace!" Alec hissed under his breath. They weren't supposed to talk, not until it was time to swear the oath that would bind their souls together forever, but he couldn't help himself. He glared down at Jace, who was on his knees in front of him. Alec's heart stuttered at the sight, and he asked weakly, "Why _upside down_?!"

"Because you're cute when you're annoyed." Jace winked mischievously, only to add more seriously, "I want you to be able to see it _properly_."

His breath ghosted over Alec's skin, and Alec suppressed a shiver, smiling helplessly at his soon-to-be parabatai.


	59. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancient Rome AU. Rated: G.

For those hailing from Rome's provinces, be it Greece like Alexandros or Judaea like Yehonatan, the legion was the way to success.

Raised for a soldier's life by their families, it suited them both, despite years spent in faraway lands. Not that Yehonatan had a real home to miss, unlike Alexandros with his loving family. Yehonatan had heard his friend talk of them so often, he sometimes felt as if he belonged there, too. When he told Alexandros, he was rewarded with a warm smile and an even warmer kiss. 

They both knew their _true_ home lay with each other.


	60. "I would put my life in your hands, but not my heart."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Mature.

What hurt most was the ease with which Jace slipped away afterwards. 

He wasn't being deliberately cruel, Alec knew that, could feel through their bond that he found genuine pleasure in their secret couplings, if nothing more. Yet every time Jace slipped into Alec's room at night, pulled him into a dark corner after sparring or pushed him against a wall after a battle, Alec couldn't help but hope that this time would be different, this time he'd _stay_. This time they'd make love instead of fuck. 

And every time he left, Alec's heart, already brittle, broke a little more.


	61. "You and your timing."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x05 canon divergence. Rated: Teen for one swear word. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this wonderful interview](http://www.screenspy.com/articles/tv/shadowhunters-alec-lightwood-subtext/).

"I love you, too, Alec."

Alec's breath caught, hope blossoming in his chest for one impossible second, before he firmly squashed it and replied curtly, "Just -- don't." 

"What?" Jace's confused look pierced Alec, but it was a familiar pain that shouldn't make him angry. 

Except he was still on edge after the memory demon and fucking _tired_ of hiding, so the words just slipped out: "Don't pretend you love me like I love you."

He expected the shock on Jace's face. He didn't expect to be pulled into a hard embrace, Jace's voice a breathless whisper, "But maybe I do."


	62. "I don't think I can do this alone. I need you to come home. Please."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars-y AU. Rated: G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very loose adaption of this prompt. :)

Jace jerked awake, convinced someone had called him. 

It was a ripple, a _tingling_ , a limb Jace hadn't been aware of waking up after being asleep. His father had taught him the Dark was stronger than the Light, that Jace would come into his own when he finally managed to stamp out that whispering voice tempting him away from his fated path. Except now there was this _presence_ , calling out to him, reminding him of things he'd forgotten, or been made to forget, and Jace moved towards it unthinkingly. 

The Light was no longer a whisper but a shout: _AlecAlecAlec._


	63. “I wish we could stay like this forever…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Teen.

His body lax and satisfied, Jace burrows closer into Alec's side. It never lasts, it can't, but right now he's as happy as he can be. 

They're in a hotel, having managed to find an excuse for the entire night, and it's a rare luxury to have an actual bed and hours to explore each other. Sometimes Jace wishes he'd realized the nature of his feelings when Alec had, but then he wouldn't be able to feel him, his soul entwined with Jace's like their bodies are. 

It's a moment of pure happiness, and it's enough. It has to be.


	64. "What if i just dropped to my knees now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Teen.

There were people _everywhere_ , and never had Alec been more grateful for the invisibility rune than right now.

Not because there were demons on the loose, not even because mundanes always felt the need to stare at him as if his runes were somehow weirder than their useless tattoos and piercings. No, Alec was slowly backing away from the Saturday night crowds because he was literally being _stalked_ by his own parabatai.

Jace licked his lips, and Alec stumbled against someone, breath catching helplessly. He really should have known that his dismissive "blow me!" would be taken as a challenge.


	65. "What if i just dropped to my knees now" (version 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200 words, rated G.

They'd been bickering for a while, cooped up in the Institute after Imogen implied her grandson and his parabatai were spending too much time in the field.

"I thought having two Heads of the Institute meant that we _don't_ need to always both be present," Jace griped. 

Alec rolled his eyes. "You know why - we need to prove that she didn't make a mistake when she suspended the Law so we can be together."

"I know." Jace resumed pacing around the ops center, driving everyone mad. 

Losing patience, Alec stepped into his path and stopped him. "Do you need something to do?" Instead of answer Jace just glared at him, and Alec shook his head in exasperation. "Then how about you plan our wedding."

"Our _wedding_?!" Jace repeated incredulously, loud enough for all activity around them to stop. Alec flushed and nodded mutely, causing Jace to hiss a bit more quietly, "Please tell me you didn't just propose in order to _give me something to do_!"

"No?" Alec replied in a small voice, but quickly recovered. Fumbling for the small box he'd been carrying around with himself for a month, he dropped to one knee, smiling when Jace's eyed widened.


	66. "Nothing bad could come from this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen!Jalec, rated T.

At first Jace didn't think anything of it. He was a teenager, waking up hard was pretty much normal. Then it happened when he was playing the piano, sex far from his mind. Stopping abruptly, Jace flushed with the realization that the arousal didn't originate inside him but through a bond that was still new - and apparently full of surprises. 

_Alec._ The heat coming from his normally so controlled parabatai had Jace on his feet and at his room without thinking. There he hesitated for a second, until a faint moan echoed through him.

Heart racing, Jace opened Alec's door.


	67. “I know you’re dating him but I still hate seeing you two together”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, angst.

Jace doesn't know what it is, this gnawing feeling in his stomach whenever he sees Alec with Magnus, but it's definitely not jealousy. Alec is his parabatai, the other, better half of his soul, and nothing can change that.

It's not as if Jace wants Alec to look at him the way he looks at Magnus. He doesn't want Alec to kiss him, to hold his hand and call him his boyfriend. What they have is different, is more than enough, and Jace definitely doesn't miss all the years when Alec did look at him like that.

Jace isn't jealous.


	68. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at some point after 2x20, an angsty missing scene. Rated: G.

_Moving this to[a different post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211300/chapters/32760909), dedicated to season 3 drabbles. (Placeholder because comments are love.)_


	69. "great. perfect. nice. fuck this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: T, 250 words.

No one could accuse Alec of lacking self-discipline. Of course it still hurt to know that his parabatai would never love him the way he did, but he'd learned to deal with it, learned to take Jace's loyalty, his love, for the gift it was. He'd also learned to deal with Jace's endless string of girls and had discovered that he himself didn't share his parabatai's predilection for casual sex, even had he felt comfortable to live out in the open.

That was until he saw Jace kiss a long-haired Seelie, who turned around and revealed himself to be slim-built but definitely male. 

Something inside Alec snapped. All these years he'd told himself that there was no use in hoping for Jace to return his feelings because he was straight, when in reality he just didn't want _Alec_ that way. Blinking back angry tears, Alec whirled around - only to be stopped by a familiar hand on his arm. "Alec?" 

He only reluctantly turned to meet Jace's worried eyes, all too aware that all his long-suppressed longing and desire was probably written on his face. Shaking his head, he bit out, "Fuck it!" 

Anger and humiliation boiled to the surface, and instead of explaining himself further, Alec pushed his lips against Jace's.

His parabatai froze, and Alec was about to tear himself out of his grip, unsure how they could go on from here, when suddenly Jace's lips opened against his, tasting like an apology, like a promise, like love.

_Oh._


	70. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 150 words. Explicit, mild D/s.

Alec had never been very talkative, and Jace had assumed, when he'd allowed his thoughts to wander in that direction, that this trait extended to the bedroom. Kneeling naked on the floor of Alec's office, the door securely locked, he dimly thought, through the haze of arousal, that he hadn't been exactly wrong. 

His parabatai didn't need to say much to make Jace tremble with lust. All he needed was a firm grip on the back of his neck, guiding his mouth over Alec's erection, and the caress of his voice, dark and full of promise: "So good, parabatai, so good - and _mine_."

Jace shivered helplessly and swallowed without hesitation, his body singing with pleasure, his mind reassured that he was precious, was worth every risk they were taking. His parabatai wasn't a man of many words - but the words he chose were exactly the ones Jace needed to hear.


	71. “There are few who deny at what I do I am the best, for my talents are renowned far and wide.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200 words, kid!Jalec, rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mia.

It would have been so easy to resent Jace's self-confidence. As the Lightwood heir, Alec had been struggling under the weight of his parents' expectations for as long as he could remember. Then Jace came simply strutting into their lives, taking Maryse and Robert's approval as nothing but his due, his skills unmatched in their age group. 

Despite himself, Alec couldn't help but be drawn towards the golden boy like a moth to a flame.

He wasn't the only one. Being the center of Jace's attention made people feel like being bathed in the glow of the sun, and Alec could see why most didn't bother looking closer. Alec, however, did, looking past the light into the shadows lurking behind it, into the secret corners of Jace's soul, to the pain he hid so well. 

The first time Alec reached out, offering comfort, Jace stared at him with such surprise, such vulnerability, it melted the very last of Alec's envy. On the outside, Jace might be loud and brash, but with Alec he could be quiet and soft, fitting perfectly into Alec's arms.

To the world, Jace was everything a Shadowhunter should be. To Alec, he was so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Next chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803206/chapters/34617059) can be read as a companion.


	72. “I have swept the very bravest off their feet.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G. Can be read as companion to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803206/chapters/34583148).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mia.

Everyone was always looking at Jace. At first with admiration, which turned to suspicion or - worse - pity. They saw the hero or the traitor, and the weight of their eyes rested heavily on Jace's shoulders. 

There was only one pair of eyes that was never unwelcome.

When Alec looked at him, there was no need to hide. To Jace, his parabatai meant safety, acceptance, _home_ , and he didn't understand how anyone could look at the two of them and conclude that _Jace_ was the golden one.

The world might be looking at Jace, but Jace only had eyes for Alec.


	73. "We're out of time."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 words, rated: T. Angst.

They both knew the risk from the start. 

From the moment Jace held Alec's eyes a bit too long, both their heartbeats speeding up even before their lips met, they were all too aware of the Law they were breaking. Yet neither could have gone back to _before_ \- too addictive was the way their bodies seemed to recognize each other. Even their bond felt more intense, more alive, binding them more tightly with every kiss, every caress. 

So when Jace got hurt and Alec unthinkingly hurled a ball of golden fire at their foe, they both knew what it meant.


	74. "Just hold me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200 words of post-3a feels.

Jace returned to New York in the middle of the night.

Clary had decided to spend the night at Luke's, and Jace had to turn his face away when she half-collapsed into the werewolf's arms. He should be happy, or at least relieved - after all, they were back and Jonathan was gone, for good this time. Instead all the guilt he'd suppressed during the hunt came crashing down, and he snuck into the Institute like a thief.

A part of him wanted to hide in his room, but there was a stronger pull that made him hover in front of another door. Still, he hesitated to go inside, unsure of his welcome. Too raw were the memories of Alec lying on the ground, offering Jace absolution. However, before he could turn away, the door opened, and Jace's legs almost gave way with relief at the sight of his parabatai.

Rationally, Jace had known Alec was fully healed, but it was different to see it for himself. He found himself reaching out, only to pull his hand back, and Alec raised an eyebrow, the gesture almost painfully familiar. A hiccupping sob escaped Jace, and he crumpled into his parabatai's arms. _Home_.


	75. “It’s almost 2 A.M., why are you calling me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen!Jalec double drabble, rated: G.

It was the first time they'd been separated overnight since becoming parabatai, and Jace didn't like it.

Actually, that was putting it mildly. Ever since his parabatai had stepped through the portal to Idris, Alec's steady presence had become a weak echo of its usual strength. It made Jace restlessly unable to sleep, therefore he snuck out of bed and into the training room. 

As he began working with the double axes, he wondered idly if it was the same for Alec, or if this was more proof that Jace wasn't quite good enough. The thought distracted him enough that he almost dropped an axe when his phone started ringing.

His heart beat faster when he saw Alec's name flashing on the screen, but he picked up with deliberate calmness, "Hey, it's 2 am, everything alright?"

"It's morning here," Alec replied matter-of-factly, sounding the same as always, but Jace could have sworn there was a change in their bond, a relaxation. "Sorry, hope I didn't wake you."

"No, couldn't sleep," Jace admitted quietly.

Alec replied in the same tone, "Same. Can't wait to come back."

Warmth spread through Jace, and he clutched the phone tighter, holding it like a lifeline.


	76. "Are you hitting on me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200 words of fluff. Rated T.

Alec was drunk. 

It took Jace a moment to reach this conclusion, because it was so out of character for his parabatai. He'd known that Magnus had introduced Alec to some alcoholic beverages that he found palatable, but he'd never seen him like this, swaying on his feet, voice slurring slightly, eyes struggling to focus. What Jace enjoyed most, however, was what could only be called _giggling_ and the way Alec draped himself over Jace, all loose and relaxed. It was ridiculously endearing, and with a fond laugh Jace steadied his parabatai with an arm around his waist, directing them towards the Institute. 

Mumbling something, Alec nudged Jace's face with his nose, his breath gusting warmly against his cheek. Jace shivered in involuntary pleasure and turned away slightly, telling himself to get a grip. It didn't mean anything, no matter that they were both single and how much Jace might want it to. He'd almost managed to convince himself when long fingers reached up, tracing his lips with a feathery caress. Jace jumped, barely suppressing a moan, and turned to face his parabatai.

Alec's face was flushed from alcohol, but his eyes were dark and gazing at Jace steadily. Soberly.


	77. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 sentences, 100 words, rated: G.

The boat wasn't luxurious, but it had brought them here, the two of them in the middle of the ocean, cold drinks and the setting sun. 

To hide from the Clave, Jace and Alec hadn't set foot on dry land for days, but they didn't mind. They'd been fighting for most of their lives, and they were both tired of it. They'd face the consequences of their actions eventually, only not just yet. 

Alec wrapped both arms around Jace, who rested his head against his parabatai's shoulder, and they watched the sun set, content to just drift for a while.


	78. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 sentences, 100 words, rated T.

When Jace followed Alec into his office after he'd handed out the assignments for the day, Alec wasn't surprised. He'd seen the glint in his parabatai's eyes as he'd watched Alec from the sidelines, even if he wasn't sure what it meant. 

Raising an eyebrow, he asked archly, "What is it, Jace?"

Instead of an answer, Jace locked the door behind himself, and Alec found himself backing away as his parabatai stalked up to him, smooth like a predator.

"Do you know how hot it is, seeing you all in charge?" Jace half-growled, swallowing Alec's strangled reply with hungry lips.


	79. Reflex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Teen. Prompt: distinguished horny + raspy.

Sometimes Alec's voice did that _thing_ , dropping until it sounded deep and smooth, with a raspy edge that made Jace's stomach do weird flip-flops.

He was pretty sure it hadn't always been like this, that there'd been a time when his parabatai's voice hadn't felt like a caress against his skin, raising goosebumps that Jace had to cover with forced nonchalance. Hiding his reactions had long since become a reflex he barely even noticed anymore. Alec most certainly didn't, just as he wasn't aware when his voice wrapped itself around Jace like dark velvet.

Suppressing a shiver, Jace looked away.


	80. Welcome to Shadowhunters Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard + drabble, rated T.

  
Alec hadn’t been sure about the tattoo to commemorate his medal - right until he walked into the shop and saw the gorgeous blonde behind the counter.

“Hi, I’m Jace,” the tattoo artist introduced himself, unique two-colored eyes seizing Alec up with frank appreciation. “Welcome to _Shadowhunters Tattoos_ \- what can I do you for?”

It should have been a lame come-on, but all Alec could think was that he wanted to push the guy - _Jace_ \- onto the chair in the back and uncover every single tattoo he saw peeking out from clothes that hugged a delectable body.

_\- Jalec tattoo!AU with tattoo artist!Jace and Olympic archer!Alec_


End file.
